1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glove compartment, in particular for a motor vehicle, designed to receive, for example, various objects, such as road maps, books, pocket lamps, mobile telephones, boxes of medicaments, glasses, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
The contents of this type of glove compartment depends, in fact, on each individual person, and on his or her personality and lifestyle. Such glove compartments, as they are presently known, cannot be adapted to each type of person or, more precisely, to the way this person uses his or her vehicle.
For instance, the glove compartment of a family vehicle will be used in a different way from that of a company car or the vehicle of a sales representative, or again, that of a vehicle intended basically for leisure activities.
The invention relates to a glove compartment that can be adapted according to the use to which the vehicle is put, the internal space of which is capable of being arranged and the opening of which can be adapted to this space, as well as its environment.
For this purpose, the invention provides a glove compartment, in particular for a motor vehicle, characterised in that it has:
a main body, defining the global volume of the glove compartment;
means of modulatable arrangement, which are removable, enabling the internal space of said main body to be adapted as required.
means of frontal opening in two parts of the front face of said body, giving access to the internal space according to the chosen arrangement and its contents.
The present invention also relates to the characteristics that will emerge in the course of the description that follows, and which are to be considered in isolation or in all their possible technical combinations.